Flaming Volcano (PG3D)
|rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 60 |attribute = |mobility = 65 (Mobility) 12 (Weight) |Level required = |released = 8.0.0 |reskinof = Total Exterminator |number = 61 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Flaming Volcano (PGW). The Flaming Volcano is a Special weapon located in the special section of the Armory and was released in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance It has a red handle and gas tank, with a white base and pit stock. It also has a light green window at the top. The barrel itself is red with a white ring near the muzzle and with a blue gas firelighter. Strategy Its capacity increases from 40/80 to 60/120 and can be maxed out to 60/240. If you're a person who likes to sneak up on enemies, purchase this gun into your arsenal of weapons. This fast-rate gun kills a person quickly. But the disadvantage is that it can only used for close range, like the High Voltage (PG3D). This gun is good for any battle, and despite it being a , it does a lot of damage. Tips *Use it in close ranges in order to kill somebody due to this being a flamethrower. However the Flaming Volcano has quite a long range for a flamethrower. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged overtime if attacked. Counters *Keep moving and stay in large open areas. Use long-ranged type of weapons like primary weapons. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Avoid engaging close combats with its users and it also reduces the risk of taking heavy damage. Recommended Maps Any maps characterized by short to medium-short range except for Deadly Games maps and Knife Party. Equipment Setups As always, have a good primary weapon of choice (any kind of weapon you choose) and at least one weapon with a scope for long-ranged duels. Changelog 8.0.0 * The Flaming Volcano is released. 8.3.0 * This weapon was changed to be a unitary weapon without upgrades. The others have been removed. 10.0.0 * It received two new upgrades. ??.?.? * The weapon was removed. Players who have bought it before its removal were able to still keep it in the Armory (PG3D). 12.1.0 * The Flaming Volcano gets brought back into the game. 15.1.0 * It is added to Battle Royale Trivia *It was previously called "Volcano" and it was the last upgrade of the Total Exterminator. The upgrade from the Doomsday Flamethrower costed 95 . *Like all flamethrowers, it has wall-break, but the area is small. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-16-33.png|The Flaming Volcano in use. Volcano.jpg|When it was called "Volcano". SHAREMORE INFO Total Exterminator 2.jpg|The Total Exterminator, which was the original base version of the current Flaming Volcano. It was replaced by the current Flaming Volcano. It had a red/grey handle and a yellow gas tank, with a red base and pit stock. It also has a black/yellow stripped window at the top. The barrel itself is silver with a red ring near the muzzle and with a blue gas firelighter. Screenshot 2016-04-29-22-53-16.png|The Doomsday Flamethrower, which was the upgrade of the Total Exterminator and a downgrade of the current Flaming Volcano. It was replaced by the current Flaming Volcano. It was just like the Total Exterminator, except the flames were blue and the gun itself was colored purple and red. There were very small yellow dots on the handle. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Area Damage Category:Flamethrower Category:Burning Category:Super Chest Category:Content in Both Games Category:Brought Back Category:Rare